phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Mjolnir(M) (Fighter 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: A Ghost in the Ruins In the midst of a battle, the commander's party finds itself posted on the outskirts of a town. However, one man is holed up in some ruins, separated from the rest of the party... The commander enters the ruins, looking for the man. Mjolnir: Who's there? '' "Eeek!!!" Gleaming eyes appear in the darkness, belonging to...'' Mjolnir: Oh. It's you. It is Mjolnir, a warrior possessing the Killium of the thunder god Thor's legendary hammer. Mjolnir: What is it? Unless it's time to fight, I prefer to be left alone. Mjolnir: Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not glaring at you, this is just how my face looks. Shut up! Mjolnir: What? What's the problem? Mjolnir: Huh?! The local civilians are afraid of me?! Mjolnir: That's why I'm hiding out in these ruins. I don't want to scare anyone. Mjolnir: Hmph... So now they call me the "Ghost in the Ruins"? Mjolnir: Not surprising. I've been shooting off lightning bolts, after all. They must think I'm a poltergeist or some such. Mjolnir: I was just doing some training. Trying to develop a powerful new technique. But never mind. I'm keeping quiet at the moment. Mjolnir: Stupid civilians... Everything scares them. Mjolnir: It's rare that a human like you would stick around Killer Princes like us. After asking Mjolnir to be careful, the commander leaves the ruins. The next day... Mjolnir: Who's there? "Eeek!" An old man falls on his butt in terror. Mjolnir: Who are you? Mjolnir looks up from his training to question the man. Mjolnir: Huh? What are you? You're dressed like a doctor... no, a researcher? This was the first time Mjolnir met the old man. Episode 2: The Old Man Mjolnir: I see. The researchers who used to study these ruins stopped coming here after the "ghost" moved in... Mjolnir: ...and I'm the ghost?! Mjolnir: Now I feel a little guilty... Mjolnir: So then... why aren't you afraid of me, old man? The old man responds that he can tell that Mjolnir isn't a bad person, in spite of the nasty look of his face. Mjolnir: You didn't have t mention my face, you know... Are you someone who considers the "inside" too, rather than just appearances? Mjolnir: I see. As a researcher, you dig up the truth. Very impressive, old man. Mjolnir: So... is there something "inside" these ruins? A treasure, maybe? Yes, but nobody believes it," responds the old man. Mjolnir: ...You're something of a social pariah, aren't you, old man? Well... so am I! Mjolnir: What? A rice ball? For me? Mjolnir: I just finished with my training, so I am hungry... Mjolnir: ...Are you sure? The old man kindly nods. The commander then hurriedly appears, out of breath. ---- Question 1=''"What are you doing? Attacking a person?!"'' Mjolnir: Such hurtful acusations, Commander... |-|Question 2=''"Hey! Don't steal that man's food!"'' Mjolnir: Huh?! Who're you calling a thief?! |-|Question 3=''"Are you all right, old man?!"'' Mjolnir: ...What? Did you think I was mugging him or something? ---- Realizing the mistake, the commander apologizes profusely. Mjolnir: Commander... You should really pay closer attention to my "inside," too! The commander then asks Mjolnir why he looks almost happy. Mjolnir pouts and stuffs a rice ball into his mouth. Mjolnir: Shuddap! As Mjolnir yells, he turns and happily goes back inside the ruins. Episode 2: Thunder Bolt Several days later... In the midst of a sudden downpour, the old man slips and injures his back. Unable to move, he lies there in the rain, which grows heavier and heavier as the old man's strength slips away... And then! Mjolnir: Silly old man... Always working too hard! Mjolnir and the commander appear in front of the old man. Mjolnir: I guess I shouldn't be talking. I was all wrapped up in my training, after all... Mjolnir: Do your thing, Commander. Nodding, the commander carries the old man. Mjolnir: This is where the treasure you were talking about is hidden, isn't it, old man? Mjolnir: Right? Well... I'm gonna show you that treasure! Mjolnir: YEEARRRGH!!! Mjolnir lifts a giant iron hammer over his head. Mjolnir: Stand back! This is dangerous! Especially when it's raining like this! As a powerful burst of electricity is generated, Mjolnir violently smashes the hammer down onto the ground. Mjolnir: Thanks, old man! You've helped me complete my secret skill "Thunder Bolt"!!! It is at this moment that he discovers a new skill. The smashed ground reveals an extremely difficult to extract mineral resources known as "rare metal." Mjolnir: So you're a mineral researcher? I don't understand it myself, but this resource will help humans into the future, won't it? Mjolnir: I knew it... You really are amazing, old man! The old man asks Mjolnir why he rescued him. Mjolnir: I owed you for those rice balls. Not to mention... Mjolnir: Civilians say that we Killer Princes are their last hope, but... Mjolnir: ...to be honest, I can't stand you guys because of the way you're always afraid of me. Mjolnir: But now that I know there are guys like you... I don't mind fighting for humans after all. Mjolnir: So I owed you one. ---- Question 1=''"Looks like you made a good friend, huh."'' Mjolnir: Friends? Me and this old guy? ...Heh. Sounds good to me. |-|Question 2=''"Some people are paying attention, after all."'' Mjolnir: Yeah. That's what the old man taught me. |-|Question 3=''"You found your treasure, didn't you?"'' Mjolnir: I did. Thanks to this old man. It's the best treasure I've ever found! ---- Mjolnir has found a reason to fight, and although the light of hope now shines from his eyes, he still looks as scary as ever. The old man lets loose with a joyous shout. "You're the god of thunder, aren't ya!" Mjolnir: First I was a ghost, and now I'm a thunder god? Mjolnir: Give me a break... Ah well, could be worse. Category:Character Quest